It is known for a belt retention apparatus for restraining an occupant of a vehicle on a vehicle seat to be integrated directly on or in the vehicle seat. In this case a belt storage means and a device for arresting a belt fitting on a part of the vehicle seat and a belt reversal device is arranged on a backrest of the vehicle seat by means of a possibly vertically adjustable belt suspension means. In this respect it is readily possible in structural terms to be able to produce a vehicle seat with an integrated vehicle occupant protection independently of other features of the bodywork. A drawback in this case, however, is that in the event of a vehicle crash relatively high retention forces are introduced into the backrest of the vehicle seat by means of the belt suspension means. These forces can frequently amount to a multiple of the body weight of the vehicle occupant strapped on the vehicle seat. This leads among other things to an enormous and usually abrupt loading of the adjustment mechanism, by means of which the backrest is fastened to the seat part. It happens not infrequently that the adjustment mechanism is irreparably damaged and has to be replaced.